A New Species
by starlite crystal
Summary: Serena and Darien were best friends, who meet again at a fair. Because of a punishment, Serena has the cravings of eating a lot. Since she has that craving, she overeats and explodes. Is this the end of Serena? Well, read to see what else happens.
1. Chapter 1: Character Profiles

Author's Notes: Hey there again! This is my second fanfic! This is soooooo exciting! Remember, reviews are always welcomed. Lots of thanks to Shizzy for the inspiration! I'm not so sure that I can be comedic so suggestions are welcomed too. In this fanfic, Serena and the group are the same ages, but they are a year younger than Darien and Andrew. The characters that I made up are all the same ages. The ages depend on which grade you're reading about. Oh yeah, the first few chapters are for background information that way you won't be wondering why some of the things happen. One more thing, for those of you who knows how Serena and the group look like and acts, then you really don't need to read this chapter. Enjoy for those of you that does read this chapter! 

Disclaimer: Well, once again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I only own the characters that I put in.

~:~:~: Reader's Information :~:~:~

/*/*/* = scene change

/*-+ = POV

-/-/-/-/- = Recap

*/*/*/*/* = Flashback

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Character Profiles:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mina: long blond hair that is always tied up with a red bow; goddess of love; really jumpy and talkative; light blue eyes; perky

Amy: shy; quiet; smart; short blue hair; blue eyes; really calm

Ray: long black hair; violet, black eyes; gets angry and annoyed easily

Lita: green eyes; shoulder length hair (I think) that is always tied up in a ponytail; loves to fight

Serena: really long blond hair that touches the ground; always ties it up in meatballs and has hair dangling from it; light blue eyes; klutzy; ditzy; Darien's best friend

Darien: black hair; black eyes; wears a green jacket; Serena's best friend

Andrew: sandy, blond hair; blue eyes; does not work at an arcade (in this story) 

Brian: black hair; black eyes; acts cool; average height

Kevin: hot-tempered; mean; rude; likes to annoy people; black hair; black eyes; average height

Ryan: brown hair; green eyes; likes to fight and never declines an offer; tall

Matthew: likes popular people; black hair; black eyes; always wears a yellow jacket; tall

Oliver: smart; wears glasses; black hair; black eyes; short; loves to read books

Marina: tall; brown hair; brown eyes; smart; popular; long hair

Claudia: tall; dark brown eyes; dark brown hair; popular; smart; shoulder length hair

Kathryn: short; dark brown eyes; black hair; popular; smart; wears makeup; shoulder length hair

Connie: skinny; black hair; black eyes; shoulder length hair; wears makeup; average height

Tiffany: skinny; average height; slightly longer than shoulder length hair; black hair; black eyes

Julie: average height; elbow length hair; black hair; black eyes

Chris: blond hair; blue eyes; popular; average height

Nick: short, dark brown eyes; dark brown hair; skinny 

Justin: black hair; black eyes; average height; skinny

Coach Sheena: brown hair with highlights; brown eyes; slightly shorter than shoulder length hair; somewhat bubbly  

Mrs. Ling: black hair and eyes; long hair; mostly never prompt; wears glasses

Princess Serenity: Serena's past form

Queen Serenity: Serena's mom from the past

Queen Gaia: Darien's mom from the past

Prince Endymion: Darien's past form

Ilene: Serena's mom in the present

Ken: Serena's dad in the present

Joe: Darien's dad in the present

Grace: Darien's mom in the present

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Well, those are all of the characters that I'll use. I might add more characters later on in the story, but that is all for now. If you read this chapter, then tell me what you think. Review if you please.

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Author's Notes: Well, I kind of re-uploaded this story because I came up with some background information that can help you understand the story more. Many thanks to Crescent Waters, goldensea, sunnybrown, Yellow Pikachu, starz of pixie, shaoulin tiger, whitelight angel, starry night, fish gold, Honeysope, grayheartice, purple pajamas, bluelight angel, and camhonshotscm865 for your reviews. You are all so kind. Well, enjoy this new chapter that I put up! 

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sailor Moon and I never will. I do own this story though.

~:~:~: Reader's Information :~:~:~

/*/*/* = scene change

/*-+ = POV

-/-/-/-/- = Recap

*/*/*/*/* = Flashback

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 2: The Promise

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: In the Silver Millennium :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Back in the Silver Millennium lived Queen Serenity, Queen Gaia, Prince Endymion, and Princess Serenity. Both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were fatherless because of the many wars fought between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. Princess Serenity's father died at the war that the Earth Kingdom declared, and Prince Endymion's father died at the was that the Moon Kingdom declared. When Endymion was two years old, his father died at the war that occurred between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom; and when Princess Serenity was one year old, her father died at another war that occurred later that year.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Compromises :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            One year after the deaths of the two kings, Queen Gaia went over to the Moon Kingdom with some written compromises. At this time, Princess Serenity was two years old and Prince Endymion was three years old. Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia talked in the conference hall while Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time, took care of the two toddlers. 

            In the conference rooms, the two queens talked and decided that both kingdoms should get along. Queen Gaia talked about a promise that could be made. With that said, Queen Serenity had an idea. Her idea was to make a promise that would bring peace to both kingdoms. 

            The promise was that as long as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion remained friends, both kingdoms would be at peace; and if they did not remain friends, both kingdoms would be at war again. This promise would also involve a curse if the friendship were to be broken. The one who broke the friendship would not be the one to be punished, but, instead, the innocent one would be punished. That person would be punished by having  the desire to eat a lot, and then that person would explode. Of course that person would not die, but they shall be shrunken into ten little creatures that looks exactly like them except in smaller form. 

            The person who broke the friendship would not get off the hook that easy. Their mission is to gather the ten little creatures and put them back together like a puzzle and bring the innocent one back to his normal form. Every creature that is captured will reveal something about the innocent one. By the end of the mission, the guilty one will learn many new things about the innocent one and their friendship shall be mended back together again. 

            With that idea planned, Queen Serenity quickly told Queen Gaia about her ideas before they passed away. Right after all of the plans were told, Queen Gaia agreed with them, and then Queen Serenity said, "I will say a chant that will activate the curse. We should also give them some memories that they were friends or that they've met each other before." Queen Gaia nodded and then proceeded to leave the Moon Kingdom when all the pure whiteness in the sky of the Moon Kingdom started to turn dark black.

To be Continued in next Chapter…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Yay, I made my first cliffhanger (I think)! Well, how was this chapter? Please review and give me some suggestions if you wish. I have the next two chapters ready, and I will post them up when I get a cornucopia of reviews. Well, I have four days off including the weekend, so I will be able to update anytime on any of the stories. One more thing, I WILL update the story with the most reviews, so REVIEW! Oh yeah, and thanks again to those who HAVE reviewed.

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~ 

P.S.- Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Chapter 3: Reborn and Problems

Author's Notes: Well, here's another chapter for you all. Please review and I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I never will. The only thing I own is this story.

~:~:~: Reader's Information :~:~:~

/*/*/* = scene change

/*-+ = POV

-/-/-/-/- = Recap

*/*/*/*/* = Flashback

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 3: Reborn and Problems

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-/-/-/-/- A Quick Recap -/-/-/-/-

With that idea planned, Queen Serenity quickly told Queen Gaia about her ideas before they passed away. Right after all of the plans were told, Queen Gaia agreed with them, and then Queen Serenity said, "I will say a chant that will activate the curse. We should also give them some memories that they were friends or that they've met each other before." Queen Gaia nodded and then proceeded to leave the Moon Kingdom when all the pure whiteness in the sky of the Moon Kingdom started to turn dark black.

-/-/-/-/- End of Recap -/-/-/-/-

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

/*/*/* 

            Sailor Pluto rushed down the halls with the two toddlers in both of her arms. She finally found Queen Serenity in the crystal room. Queen Serenity paused, thought for a moment, and then said, "Pluto, can you reincarnate both of the children?" Pluto replied quickly, "Yes, I can your majesty." 

With that said, Pluto turned around to leave, but then she turned around and asked, "Your highness, you aren't going to use the silver imperial crystal are you?" Queen Serenity turned around and said, "It is our only hope." Pluto said, after thinking for a while, "Using the crystal might take your life. Are you willing to risk your life for the fate of the Moon Kingdom?" "Yes, Pluto, I am." said Queen Serenity, "I guess it's just something that a queen has to do for her people. Anyways, you should get going now." "Yes, my queen", said Pluto.

/*/*/*

            'Hmm…where in the time line? Which time period should I reincarnate both of you in?' thought Pluto 'Well, this looks like a good time period.' With that thought in mind, Pluto prepared the children for their journey into time. 'Well, I'll just pause time for three years worth, and then put the both of you in.' After that thought was carried out, Pluto bided them a good life, and they vanished in thin air. 

/*/*/*

            Queen Serenity could not let anymore of the Earth's and the Moon's soldiers die and let the Negaverse take a step closer in defeating the Moon Kingdom, so she did as she planned. She brought the crystal in front of her and she started saying a chant. As each word of the chant was being said, the crystal glowed brighter and brighter. Finally, when the chant was done, a pure white beam emitted from the crystal and destroyed anything impure from its path. 

            "The battle is finally over", said Queen Serenity before she fainted. Luckily, two guards caught her. One of them carried her to one of the beds, and the other called a nearby doctor. Queen Gaia sat on a chair next to Queen Serenity's bed and waited for her to awaken. 

            After four hours of waiting, Queen Gaia fell asleep; and one hour later, Queen Serenity woke up. Queen Serenity shook Gaia gently and waited until Gaia was fully awakened. Queen Gaia asked, "What happened to Endymion and Serenity?" Queen Serenity answered, "I told Pluto to reincarnate them." Gaia's eyes widened, and Serenity continued by saying, "Don't worry. Pluto's an expert when it comes to time." Gaia replied, "Well, is there a way that they can come back and live here?" Serenity thought for a moment, and then she said, "Let's pay Pluto a little visit."

/*/*/* 

            "Pluto, we have a question to ask of you", said Queen Gaia. Pluto bowed before both of the queens standing in front of her, and then she said, "Yes, and the question of concern is?" Queen Serenity said, "Pluto, you know how I asked that you reincarnate the children right?" Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Well, Queen Gaia and I were wondering if there is a way that you can bring them back since the evil has been fought and done with." "Hmm…"Pluto said, "No, I cannot bring them back because that would disrupt the time line." Queen Gaia asked, "Didn't you disrupt the time line when you put the children in the it?" Pluto replied, "Yes, but if you stop the time too much it will ruin the whole time line." "Oh well, I guess it's ok. Thanks anyways" said Queen Serenity.

/*/*/*

            "How is my little two year old Serena today?" asked Ilene. The little two year old smiled and said, "Fwine." . Ilene continued, "I heard that there are going to be new neighbors moving in today. Do you want to meet them?" Serena nodded and smiled again. 

            Three hours later, a moving truck arrived at the house to the right side of  the Tsukino's home. The movers were unpacking many boxes and started to bring them inside the new home. A few minutes later, a car arrived and parked in the driveway. First, the driver stepped out and took in the sight of his new house before him. Next, came a woman and her son. The family took in the view of their new house as the movers continued to move boxes into the home. 

            The Tsukino's walked toward the new neighbors to greet them. They introduced themselves  and continued to talk for a little while. The new family introduced themselves also. There was Joe, Grace, and Darien. Ilene asked, "Would you like to come over to our house for dinner?" Grace said, " Well, I wouldn't like to intrude." Ilene said, "Nonsense, you wouldn't intrude, and we would really enjoy the company." Grace replied, "Well, as long as we're not intruding I guess it's ok." Ilene exclaimed, "Great!" 

            Ken, Grace, and Joe talked in the living room while Ilene prepared dinner. Serena and Darien were sitting at the opposite corner of the living room talking about stuff. 

            Darien asked, "Why do you look so familiar?" Serena replied, "I donno." Darien asked, "Do you have any friends?" Serena replied, "Yes. They are Mina, Lita, Amy, and Ray. Do you have any friends?" Darien answered sadly, "No, I don't have any friends yet." Serena replied cheerfully, "Well, I'll be your first friend." Darien smiled and said, "Ok." That was the start of the promise and a friendship that would last for years to come.

To Be Continued in Next Chapter…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Yay, another chapter complete. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I have the next chapter ready. Thanks to all that HAVE reviewed. I enjoy getting feedback on how I am doing. If you have any suggestions, then e-mail me or tell me when you review. 

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~


	4. Chapter 4: Fifth Grade Degrades

Author's Notes: Well, hi again! This is chapter four. Reviews are always welcomed so don't forget to review. Oh yeah, many thanks to those who reviewed. Uh…I have a lot of mixed reviews, so I will thank you all by the chapter you reviewed, if you get what I mean. 

Thanks to coolsmc, timesfce6565, chickes, rosever, tommygx, grayheartice, cheerlen, and yam for reviewing the 1st chapter of A New Species.

Thanks to kielcdare3200, chickes, wever, tommyx, grayheartice, honeybau, and it's me for reviewing the 2nd chapter of A New Species.

Thanks to nockex, Lovelcmes, me want more, Jectkdlas, grayheartice, me again, and elldy for reviewing the 3rd chapter of A New Species. 

Thanks to grayheartice for reviewing my poem Night Star.

Thanks to llokesc for reviewing the 2nd chapter of Winning the Gold. 

Thanks to netae for reviewing the 1st chapter of Winning the Gold. 

Finally, last but not least, thanks to grayheartice for reviewing the 1st to 9th chapter of Winning the Gold.

Now that I am done thanking the reviewers, I will move on with the story. **Do not forget to review because the next story with the most reviews will get the next update!** One review per person per chapter please, if you get what I mean. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, once again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I only own the characters that I put in this story.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 4: Fifth Grade Degrades

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: In the Morning at School :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At the gates of their elementary school, Serena and Darien were walking towards the entrance where they would meet their friends like in past years. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they checked around for their friends, but they weren't there.  As soon as they opened the doors, they were surprised to see that Mina and the group were heading towards their homeroom class and that they did not even notice them. Then the two best friends walked toward their lockers, which were next to each other, and started to get the books that they would need. After they were finished, they both walked quickly to their assigned homeroom class so that they would not be late. Luckily, the bell rang after they took their seats.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, the teacher still did not show up so everyone just started to talk to their friends. Finally, after another five minutes, the teacher ran in the room panting. When she calmed down, she introduced herself and said that she is Mrs. Ling (she's my extracurricular foreign language teacher). Then she explained why she was late, which was because of a car problem so she had to take the bus. She also explained that she was their teacher for every subject except for physical education. She said that this is a start of a new school year and that they all have a chance to start fresh.  

After all that explanations, she started to take attendance and called out a list of names that should be in her class. The list had the names of the following people Mina, Serena, Amy, Ray, Lita, Darien, Andrew, Brian, Kevin, Ryan, Connie, Tiffany, Julie, Matthew, Oliver, Marina, Claudia, Kathryn, Chris, Nick, and Justin (if you want to know how they look like and their characteristics, then look at chapter one again). After that announcement, she hurriedly went into announcing the order of the subjects that she will be teaching. She said that she would be teaching the following subjects, which are as follows: math, recess, science, lunch, recess, history, and language/grammar. After language/grammar, they would get their belongings and leave for physical education. Then she stared at the clock and noticed that it was recess time so she excused the class.   

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At Recess :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            At recess, Serena hanged out with her group. When she looked towards her right hand side, she noticed that Marina, Claudia, and Kathryn were hanging out. When she turned towards her left side, she noticed that Connie, Tiffany, and Julie were hanging out. Then she looked straight forward, and she noticed that Darien, Andrew, Chris, Nick, and Justin were hanging out and talking.  After that, she looked towards the tables outside and noticed that Oliver was sitting alone reading a book. Finally, she looked at the basketball court and noticed that Brian, Matthew, Kevin, and Ryan were sitting on the bleachers and were laughing about something.

            Finally, Mrs. Ling came and she blew her whistle so that they all knew that it was time to line up. Serena's group walked so slow that they were the last people in the girl's line. When she looked to her side, she was parallel to Kevin and behind Kevin was Darien. When she turned away, Kevin nudged her a little bit, which startled Serena. When Serena saw that it was Kevin, she said, "Yes?" Then Kevin said, "I saw you looking, actually more like staring at my group and me. I think I know that you want to know what we were laughing about, right?" Then Serena replied eagerly, "Yeah." Then Kevin answered, "Well, we were laughing at your weird hair style. Duh! What else would we be laughing at? Nobody has that hair style anymore." Then Serena just stared at him dumbfounded until his words finally registered in her head. When it finally registered in her head, she ran to the ladies' restroom and following her was Mina and the group.

            If Serena were to turn back, she would have noticed that Kevin was laughing hilariously at her. If she were to turn back and watch a little while longer, she would have noticed that Kevin stopped laughing hilariously at her because Darien said something to him, which made him stop. After that talk between them, Kevin ran to the line to act as if nothing happened. After Kevin disappeared with the rest of the class, Darien saw that Serena and the group were walking towards him to continue walking in the line that was once at that spot. When they were half way to the classroom, Darien walked up to Serena and said, "Don't worry about him making fun of you for now because I took care of him for you." Then Serena said, "Thanks." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Back in Class :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally, they entered the classroom and Mrs. Ling asked, "Why are you all late?" Then they all answered all together, "Personal reasons." Then she said, "Next time, if you are late, you will need a note giving a logical reason as to why you are late." Then they all replied in unison, "Ok." 

            Then she turned to the rest of the class and said, "Everyone take out your science book and let's get started." While she said that, Darien, Serena, and the rest of the group went to their seats and took out their books like the rest of the class. Then the teacher progressed and said, "For science today, we will be learning about flowers and their parts. Let's get started." Today she talked about all the parts of a flower and some particular flowers that are her favorite kinds. Then she told them to turn to page three because there is a picture of a lily that looks picturesque. 

She spoke with great profuse that she got carried away in her lecture; and when she turned around to look at the time, she was amazed at how long she has lectured. When her senses came back she yelled, "Ahh! I'm late for my doctor's appointment! They are going to charge me twenty five dollars because I'm going to miss this appointment." After saying that, she ran out of the classroom and yelled, while running, "Class dismissed."  

            Then the students grabbed their lunch boxes and looked down the hall, but there was no sign of their teacher. Then they all shrugged and left for the cafeteria. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Lunch Time! :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At the cafeteria, Serena, Darien and their groups sat at the last table closest to the exit because that was the table that they sat in over the past years. Serena had her homemade meal as usual and so did Lita, Amy, and Ray. Everyone else in their groups had cafeteria food. They all ate peacefully with the twenty minutes that they were given until it was finally time to go out for recess. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Recess Time! :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            When the teacher rang the bell signaling that it was recess time, Serena's and Darien's groups were dumbfounded at how fast everyone ran to their direction because of the exit. At the end of the stampede, Darien said, "Why don't we relocate to somewhere else tomorrow." Then everyone replied in unison, "Ok."

            When the groups left the exit, they left in different directions. Serena's group went to the right side of the playground while Darien's side went to the opposite side. When Serena and her group headed towards a nearby tree, Marina and her small group greeted them. Marina started the conversation by saying, "Hello Serena. We never got a chance to formally meet so why don't we start now?" After Marina said that, Serena turned around for the group's approval; and when she saw it, she turned back to Marina and said, "Ok."

            Their conversation went on fine until Marina asked a question, which was 'If you were to have a crush on someone in our class, who would it be?" Then Serena thought, 'Should I trust her? She is popular and she gossips, but I do not want to be judgmental just because she is popular. Oh well, here goes.' Then Serena answered, "Well, I would have a crush on Darien because he is my best friend and I know a lot about him." Then Serena asked, "What about you?" Then Marina replied, "I would pick the same person as you. Wait, why would he have a crush on you? You better forget about that because it is just your imagination. Besides, no one will have a crush on you because you're so immature." When Marina finished her statement, Serena ran to the ladies' restroom and waited for her friends to join her.                            

            As Amy watched Serena run away, she said, "Here we go again." Then Mina went up to Marina and said, "You are such a prima donna." Then she left and then Ray came up to Marina and said, "Will you give her a break and quit being so impersonal and impertinent." Then she too left and then Amy stepped up and said, "You act as if you are perfect; but let me tell you, no one is perfect. We are all imperfect, maybe not in one thing but maybe in another. One more thing, that remark was so impudent." Then Lita was dumbfounded by what Amy said until she said, "Lita, are you ready to go yet?" Then Lita came back to her senses and turned to Amy and said, "Hold on." Then she turned back to Marina and  said, "Serena may be incompetent in many things, but she is more than you will ever know." Then she caught up with Amy and said, "Let's go help our friend." After she said that, they left.

              After all those comments on her behavior sank into her mind, she turned to Kathryn and asked, "Do you know what Lita meant by her comment?" Then Kathryn answered, "No, her comment was so incoherent." Then they both turned to Claudia and asked, "Do you know what she meant?" Then Claudia replied, "No. She must be inarticulate because I did not understand her." Then Kathryn and Claudia asked Marina, "Do you know what she meant?" Then Marina answered with her attitude, "No. If I did know what she meant, then I would not be asking you two, but I think that what she said was impractical." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At the Ladies' Restroom :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

             Serena was sitting on the chairs around the entrance, when Mina followed by Ray then Lita and Amy entered. When Serena looked up she noticed that they all had sympathetic looks on their faces. They sat next to her and Mina said, "Don't let this or anything that people say make an impression on you and do not be so impressionable either." Then Ray said, "She imposed you probably so she could get gossip." Then Amy said, "You should improvise so you can improve." Lastly, Lita said, "Do not worry about her. She is impulsive and impolite. Do not let her degrade you." The rest of their recess continued incessantly until they looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go. 

            When they left the restrooms and reached the playground, they heard their teacher's whistle and promptly lined up. Once again, they were the last people in the girl's line. This time when Serena turned to see who was next to her, it was Darien. When the teacher started walking, Darien said to Serena, "I guess you do not have to worry about Marina anymore either." Then Serena asked questioningly, "Why? How do you know?" Then Darien replied, "Well, you do not have to worry about her because I told the teacher about what she did. I knew about this because I saw you talking to her and I saw you running off again." Then all Serena could say once again was, "Thanks again." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Back to Class :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            When everyone entered the class, Mrs. Ling told everyone to take out their history books and then she called Marina to her desk. Marina walked warily towards Mrs. Ling's desk and their conversation started. All that could be heard from her desk was the first sentence, which was 'Marina, your improper and inappropriate behavior cannot be tolerated.' The rest of their conversation was said in a whisper. After their conversation, Marina left the class and silence fell upon the room only whispers could be heard. Everyone, except for Serena and Darien, was shocked that someone would be going to the principal's office on the first day of school.

            Mrs. Ling broke the silence by saying, "Class, please take out your history books and let's begin." She explained everything that they would be learning this year. Today, she talked about the colonies and she explained why the War for Independence was started. Half an hour later, she said, "Everyone close your books and take out your language books."

            With that said, everyone immediately brought out their books in fear that they might go through the same consequences like Marina. When the teacher saw that everyone was done, she said, "Ok. Let's review all the capitalization and punctuation rules. Then I'll give you your homework." She asked Oliver to read all of the capitalization rules, and she asked Amy to read all of the punctuation rules. When both of them were done, she passed out a worksheet entitled 'Capitalization and Punctuation Review', and she said that everyone has until the end of this class to finish it. Then she went to her desk, sat down, and started looking at other paper works. 

            Everyone worked until the end of the class and even some were done before the end of class. When the teacher looked at the clock, she got up from her desk and started to collect the work sheet. Then she put the pile of worksheets on her desk and she said, "Class, your homework is to make a synopsis of an article in the newspaper." Then she said, "Everyone grab your belongings and go to your next class, which is physical education." With that said, she went back to her desk, sat down, and started to correct the pile of worksheets that lay on her desk. 

            Everyone did as they were told and left the classroom. Everyone exited the door leading to the field; but before they could exit, Marina was walking by to get to her friends. After she passed by, everyone left through the door. Their coach is Coach Sheena. She explained what she was going to coach this year, what her objectives are, what her goals are, what her aspirations are and a lot more about herself. Some good words to describe her are outspoken and bubbly. Since this was the first day of school, there was nothing being coached. There were only explanations given.

            After taking a quick look at her watch, she dismissed the class and watched them all walk home. Mina, Lita, Amy, Ray, Serena, and Darien all walked home together. They passed by many houses, crossed many streets, and walked many blocks. Finally, when it was twenty minutes later, only Serena and Darien were walking along the busy afternoon streets. After another five minutes, only Darien was walking. Then with another five minutes, no one from their group were to be found on the busy streets because they all already arrived home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At Serena's Home :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Serena finally arrived home after twenty-five minutes of walking. She was glad that there is only language homework today otherwise she would be working for hours. Then Serena got started and she thought, 'Hmm…this article seems interesting. It is about business and financial aids given by the government.' Then Serena did her homework on this article. Half an hour later, she was done, and she was even earlier than before. 

Then Serena thought 'Now it is time for me to do my usual routine, which is take a shower, change my clothes, eat dinner, and then brush my teeth. Then she started her routine. When her shower was finished, she immediately went into the next thing on her routine. After she finished changing her clothes, she walked down stairs to the kitchen to see what she could eat. After she prepared her meal, which was chicken, rice, and broccoli, she sat down on the sofa in the living room and watched TV, since she also had a lot of extra time. While she was watching TV, her mother and father came home and they decided not to bother her. Even though her parents snuck in the house, she knew that they were home, and she decided not to say anything. 

            After two hours of watching TV, Serena turned it off and decided to finish the last part of her routine, which is to brush her teeth. She walked upstairs and was greeted by her mother. She greeted her mother back and continued walking down the hall until she reached the restroom. When she entered the restroom, she remembered what her mother said about her brother having a sleep over at his friend's house tonight. She remembered that thought in the restroom because her brother would usually be stampeding his way there, shutting the door, and locking it to make sure no one disturbs him when he brushes his teeth. After she finished brushing her teeth, she decided to go to bed. As soon as she got on her bed, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: The Rest of the Year and the Last Day of School :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            The rest of the year went almost exactly like today except, for the fact that, Serena did not get degraded as much from Marina. Every week or whenever he felt like it, Kevin would make fun of Serena and she would run to the same place she did at the beginning of the school year; but later on around the end of the school year, she will stand up for herself. Darien, as usual, would have a 'conversation' with him and Kevin would stop teasing her for a little while. Every once in a while, Darien would tell the teacher about Kevin's behavior and he would get in big trouble. 

            The last day of school was great for Serena because there would be no more homework for the rest of the summer; and the fact that, Darien and the group would be going to the same middle school as them. The only thing that bothered them is the question, 'Will they all be in the same class?'                

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Don't forget the key word for this chapter, which is fifth grade so that you can figure out their ages. For more information on their ages, take another look at chapter one. Ok, I know that you all must be thinking, 'What a big jump from the first day of school to the last day of school!' Well, if you want me to be more descriptive, then I will be more descriptive. Ok, so there is nothing funny; but if you review, there will be more chapters and the comedy will come eventually. One more thing, please tell me if I should continue this story. **Do not forget to review because the next story with the most reviews will get the next update!** laterz!

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~


End file.
